Go Back to Sleep
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: Antonio wakes up with a bad dream, just to find something far more scary. (Warning, major character death)


_Antonio ran through the woods desperately, panicked glances thrown over his shoulder now again to see if it was still chasing him. It was, of course it was. For every step he took, the growling beast took three, getting closer and closer until-_

A scream tore through the quiet night air as Antonio jolted awake, terror in his voice. God, how often had he been having that dream lately? It was terrifying, and even now, he could feel the monsters breath on his neck. The Spaniard lay back down, shaking slightly as he clutched to his pillow, he was still terrified.

A tender arm slid around his waist, a body pressed into his back. It was cold, so cold, but Antonio easily credited that to the cold night air breezing in through the open window. "Toni… baby shhh.. you're alright." A gentle voice, soft and attentive murmured in his ear. _Gilbert._ Instantly the brunette relaxed, pulling the cool hand from around his waist to his cheek, cuddling into. "Gilly, it happened again. E-every night it tries to get me, and I'm scared!" He whispered, peppering soft kisses to the pale skin in the darkness.

The bed creaked, Gilbert shifting closer, stroking tenderly through Antonios hair. "I know baby, I know. But you're safe now, liebe. I've got you, I'm right here, and I won't let anything get you." He swore. Antonio frowned slightly at the surprisingly serious tone in Gilberts voice; Gilbert was never serious, it was how he calmed Antonio down. "I… I know you won't." The Spaniard murmured, his voice hitching slightly. Something was wrong. He knew it- Gilbert had a worried tone in his voice, combined with a set determination Antonio had not heard in such a long time. Still, with those familiar arms around him, he couldn't help but relax. "Shhh now… Go back to sleep, Toni." Gilbert murmured, kissing his head lightly, his face still hidden behind the Spaniard, the darkness containing them both. Antonio nodded sleepily, emerald eyes slowly drifting shut, trying desperately to ignore the scratching noises that he thought he heard from outside his room…. Gilbert would keep him safe…

Sun beamed into the room, Antonios eyes slowly flitting awake at the bright beams, groaning slightly as he buried his face in his pillow, reluctant to wake up. Rolling slightly, Antonios fingers reached out for Gilbert… and found nothing. A sense of dread pooled in the Spaniard stomach as he bolted awake, forcing his eyes open and rubbing at them quickly to get the room in focus. It had been a dream. It had had to have been a dream. Tears welled up in his eyes as he looked at the empty spot beside him.

Three months. It had been three months since he had lost the only man he had ever loved. It had been something so small too- a nip from their little puppy that had gotten infected. Before Antonio knew it, he was watching a black oak box holding his lover being lowered into the ground. All their hopes and dreams followed Gilbert into that hole. They were going to get married. Adopt some kids. Grow old together.

That was when the nightmares had started, and every night, the monster grew bigger, came closer. No wonder he had dreamed of Gilbert protecting him…

Glancing down in his lap, Antonios heart stopped. There, displaced only from falling when the man had sat up, was a black leather jacket. Gilberts jacket, he'd know it anywhere! It had always been his favorite, and the albino had often teasingly said it was the jacket that had given him the courage to talk to Antonio in the first place. But there was no way it should be here! There was no way it _could _be! Gilbert had been _buried _in that jacket!

Trembling fingers clutching the jacket to his chest, Antonio stood, anxiously making his way towards his bedroom door. What would he find when he opened it? Was he going crazy? Still dreaming? He took a deep breath, roughly pinching himself. Nope, he was definitely awake. Nothing could have prepared him for what he found upon opening that door, the Spaniard collapsing on the ground, hitting his head as he did so.

There, etched into his wooden door, were long, deep claw marks.

"_Come on, Toni, we have to run! I won't let it get you, we have to get to the light!"_


End file.
